Red Fever (ARCHIVED)
The Red Fever is a infection that infects living creatures, either human or animal, that is dreaded and a very fatal disease. This infection starts off small but grows to controlling the host and creating only one desire; to infect others. There is no known cure to the illness and those who contract it either are executed or exiled from civilizations. This causes some that are infected to hide and try to survive, but eventually they succumb to the disease and are turned, and are often called "Mutants" which was given from common soldiers facing them. Overview Disease Features Red Fever often turns the skin red and harden, but in the early stages of Red Fever the skin starts to form tiny bumps of puss on the body which itch and causing bleeding. The skin stays brittle and quite squishy as the disease gets worse and the infected shows more symptoms such as coughing up blood and the eyes turning red. The color of the skin is to described to be as red as blood while the skin is thick as animal hide. In later stages the skin seems to molt into a very dark and thicker version as the eyes turn black as the dark night and bones start jutting out out from the skin and break to form very sharp bones used against non-infected. As the disease worsens the infected's nails start to grow rapidly and start to become sharper to be used as claws for slashing. Red Fever slowly kills the infected and after time turns to a terminal state. Long before that, during the mid-to-late stages of the disease, the infection spreads to cover the skin from head to toe, leaving them in agonizing pain and very itchy skin. The infected who survive this usually come out stronger than usual Mutants and show more intellegence than the average Mutant. In the final stages of the disease, as the skin has shed and turned to a dark red, the disease start to attack the infected and hardens the inside of the victim while also killing them. As it spreads to the brain the victim's intellegence deteriorates and their emotions start to fade. The deterioration can result in violent insanity before the victim is finally turned into a Mutant. When the Red Fever finally kills the victim they are then re-animated by it to serve as a host for the violent disease so it may spread and attack more. No real goal has been shown from Mutants except for domination of non-infected. All attempts to cure or slow down the process have failed and resulted to many causalties and the destruction of medical laboratories across the Unified Imperium of Terra. Characteristics Characteristics of the Mutants are very significantly different from humans and animals. The Mutants have a very different stature with their back usually being slouched. Mutants have usually very long nails used as claws and sharp teeth that rip through meat like cutting paper with a sharp knife. The Mutants are described to be skinny and resembling that of a Wendigo. The Mutants usually have limbs missing or terrible mutations such as a disconnected head or very bulky bodies. The intellegence of Mutants shows to be quite low while they may be physically advanced compared to humans, they do not share the same for their intellect. Mutants usually don't know what to do to get past a door besides beating it down or not knowing how to use items. Mutants are physically advanced compared to non-infected and show great feets of strength such as ripping a body in half or cutting through a steel door with their claws and teeth. While there are many normal Mutants you may come across more mutated ones such as a more advanced Mutant that has gone to the edge of death from the Red Fever but have retained some intellegence to perform abilities not shown before from Mutants.